Dare the Death Note characters
by MusicManiac24
Summary: I felt like doing this, so yeah. My nickname on this is Demy. Dare the Death Note characters anything you want because they will be here of a long, long, long time. First Death note fanfic. Discontinued for personal reasons
1. Intro

Demy: Yep, that's right. Dare the Death Note characters.

Misa: They better not do anything to my Light-kun! *Hugs Light*

Light: Can't… breathe.

(The death note gang tries to pull her off)

5 hours later:

(Misa is all in a little ball over by the corner mad)

Demy: That took up a lot of time.

Matt: Easy for you to say, she didn't try to bite your arm off!

L: Matt she barely even touched you.

Mello: Why did you even help get her off in the first place?

L: He is are only suspect to being Kira.

Light: *Catching breath* For the last time, I'm not Kira!

Demy: Anyway.. This is Dare the Death Note characters and-

Mello: Hey wait a minute! When did this happen?

Near: About 10 minuets ago idiot!

Mello: *Turns to Near* If you have such a big mouth, why don't you tell me how!?

Near: Simple. Remember when we all came to Demy's house, she made us sign a paper?

Mello: Get to the point shrimpy!

Near: That paper was from the bible, so we took an oath moron!

(Misa gets up out of the corner and joins the rest of the group)

Mello: *Turns to Demy* But you told me it was a birthday card!

Demy: Does matter now, you have to do dares until I say we stop. It's apart of the oath.

Mello: Why you little- *Tries to punch Demy, but is retrained by Matt and Matsuda*

Matsuda: No fighting, as soon as we do the dares the sooner it can be over.

L: Yes, fighting won't solve anything.

(Mello starts to yell at L while Light is thinking like Kira)

Light: Mikami is on the outside, I can just call him up and make him write her name in his Death Note and we will all be home free.

Demy: *Hearing Lights thoughts* _ Why that little. _*Pretends to count* Oh looks like were missing one important character, Mikami. *Poofs up Mikami*

Mikami: *in his normal clothing* Where am I?

Light: *All emo in a corner whispering* My plan, my beautiful plan.

Demy: You know the rules, Dare any thing you want!


	2. Let the dares begin

Mikami: Seriously guys, where am I?

Demy: Um… *looks over and sees people* Uh….Welcome back to Dare the Death Note Characters! I am your lovable host, Demy!

Light: *whispering* More like cold-hearted-

Demy: *Looks over at Light* What was that?

Light: Nothing, nothing. *trying to sound innocent*

Demy: That's what I thought *looks back at the readers and smiles* Anyway, lets go check the review box for dares. (By the way thanks for reviewing, it had only been about 5 hours or so and I already had reviews, so thanks. You guys rock!)

Light: *Still being a little emo in the corner*

Misa: *Tries to get close to Light, but is scared by his emoness*

Matt: *Playing a video game* (Not much of a surprise)

L: *Eating a lollipop*

Mello:*Eating his chocolate*

Near: *Playing with toys*

Matsuda: *Doing the random stuff he always does*

Mikami: *Still wondering where the heck he is*

Demy: *sarcasm* Well don't all run over here at once. *Opens lid* Only two, at lest it's better than none. *grabs one and hands it to Mikami* Read this and you will get your answer.

Mikami: Um…Ok? This is from **NX-Loveless-XN **and it says:

**I've never seen Near eat... I dare Near to steal and eat Mello's chocolate! **

Mikami: Holy crap! Were doing dares?!

(Everyone just stares at him)

Demy: Uh… Anyway, Near?

Near: *Looks up* If you think for one minute that I will steal that maniacs chocolate, then you are out of your mind.

Light: *Suddenly not emo anymore* It's just chocolate, what is the worst that could happen?

Near: *Looks at Light* You are just saying that because you aren't the one doing it.

Demy: Sorry Near, you have to do it. It's apart of the oath.

Near: *Sighs and grabs one of his toys while walking towards Mello*

Mello: *Has ipod in his ears while facing the wall so he has no idea what is going on*

Near: *Sets the toy by Mello and runs behind a plant. He pulls out the remote for the toy and the toy starts to move*

Mello *The toy hits Mello causing him to pull his ipod out of his ears* What the…?

Toy: Surrender the chocolate or else.

Mello: *smirks* Or else what?

Toy: Self-Destruct in 10…9…8-

Mello: Your not going to explode.

Toy: 7…6…5-

Mello:*Starts to get worried*

Toy: 4…3…2-

Mello: Here take it, just don't explode. *He hides under the couch*

Near: *walks over and grabs the toy and the chocolate* You are such a moron. *Takes a bite of the chocolate while smirking in glory* You know? Chocolate is better than I thought.

Mello: *Comes out from under the couch while whispering* Stupid dares, at least I still have my ipod. *goes back to listing to ipod*

Matt: I got the new high score! *sees people staring at him* Um, hi?

L: *Sighs* Not much of a surprise.

Demy: *Changes subject * Let's move on to the next dare, shall we? I'll read it this time. *grabs the dare* This dare is by **Arisa Amane**:

**Ohh... fufufufufufufufufufu... *laughs like Light in the last episode* THIS'll be fun... *evil grin* Let's see... I dare... Can I do all of them? Or more than one? Maybe not ALL of them, but... hm... Well, first, I dare L to kiss me... passionatly... (I had to do that) Um... Sry for Yaoiness, but I can't turn off the Yaoi Switch in my brain. It's stuck. I dare Mello to kiss hm... Matt or Near... MATT!! Cuz Matt's cuter. I dare Light to... jump off an airplane... without a parachute... (sry Kiratard-supporters) I dare Misa to kiss Mikami just cuz. And I dare Near to glomp Mello. I think that's it. Is it too much? I'm sorry. I've never done one of these before so I don't know. But I love my mind, even if it'd scare many people... hehehehehehehe...**

Demy: *Tries to contain laughter* This is so random, I love it!

Matt: She thinks I'm cute- Wait, I have to kiss Mello!?

Light: I have to jump off an airplane?!

Misa: *Trying not to make eye contact with Mikami*

Mikami: *Trying not to make eye contact with Misa*

Near: I have to do another thing to Mello?!

L: I'll do mine first. *They stare at him* What? Does anyone else want to do there dare first? *They shake their heads no* That's what I thought.

Demy: I'll go get her. *Poofs up **Arisa Amane*** Here you go.

L: *Shewalks over to L* Your last name sounds familiar, oh well. * L passionately kisses her for 5 minutes*

Demy: *L lets go* Ok, hope you had fun *Poofs **Arisa Amane** away*

L: *Thinks for a minute* That was interesting.

Demy: *a little jealous (I like L a little bit)* Matt go kiss Mello.

Matt: But, but, aw man. *Runs over to Mello*

Mello: *Sees Matt running over and pulls out his headphones* What do you want?

Matt: *Sit down in front of Mello* Sorry about this *Kisses Mello then runs away*

Mello: *Shocked for a minute, then puts his ipod in his pocket* Why do I even try.

Demy:*Poofs them all in a plane* You're up next Light.

Light: If you think for one minute that I am going to do this, you are crazy!

Near: *Taunting* Come on, it's just jumping off a plane. What is the worst that can happen?

Light: Shut up shrimpy!

Misa: Don't do it Light! *Being held back by Matsuda*

Matsuda: At least this is better than being dared.

Demy: Can't back out now, you took an oath.

Light: *Sighs and steps towards the edge*

Mello: This is taking too long. *pushes Light off the edge*

Light: *Falls*

Demy: *Stares* Um.. I-I guess that's one way you could do it. *Poofs everyone back to the room*

Misa: *Crying over Light*

Demy: Mikami, I think this is a good time to do your dare.

Mikami: Ok. *Goes over to Misa and kisses her causing her to stop crying*

Misa: *Mikami pulls away* Thanks Mikami. *She hugs him and he hugs back*

Demy: You know, that actually looks cute.

Light: *Walks through door* Ok, who pushed me.

Mello: *Secretly smiles*

Misa: *Looks over at Light* Light! You're alive! *Hugs him*

Light: *Tries to push away Misa* Not right now Misa.

Misa: Ok. *Little heart broken*

Demy: Talk about cold-hearted. Near, it's your turn.

Mello: Near's turn to do what?

Near: This. *Runs up and glomps him*

Mello: *Falls down* Get off of me!

Near: *gets off* Blame the dare not me. *Goes and plays with his toys*

Mello: How is he so cool with this?

Matsuda: I think because he is glad that it is over like the rest of us.

Mello: *Looks hopefully at Demy* It's over?

Demy: Until next time it is.

Mello: *Sighs* To good to be true.

Demy: *Looks over at Matsuda* Since you didn't talk much, I let you say it.

Matsuda: *handed a paper* Ok. Don't forget to give us more dares, see you next time on **Dare the Death Note Characters**.


	3. Authors Note

Hey guys, sorry I haven't put up the next set of dares yet, I have a little bit of writers block, so it might not be as great as the other one. Anyway, here is the real reason I am doing this author note. Some of you have probably noticed by now that I changed my rating of my story, that is because, and not to be mean or rude or anything, but some of the dares were kinda out there, don't get me wrong I love that you all love my story and want to do dares it just that they are too out there for me to do. For the people dares that I think that are ok I will do, but for the peoples dares who are to out there I will only do part of the dares. If you have any questions, ask me and I will answer back. You could even re-dare if you feel the need to. Please don't hate me for doing this, but on the good side, I will try to get the next set of dares out today, Thanks.

- Demy


End file.
